


Why did I have to meet you like this?

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin tries one art class, only because girls dig that, and he’s satisfied with the result, when he’s constantly surrounded by girls. But all that changes when, at some point the model they have to sketch is an extraordinary beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did I have to meet you like this?

As usual, he stepped through the gate in the huge campus, smirking as he noticed the horde of girls giggling, looking interested in him or just blushing when he threw them a wicked look. That was the reason he decided to take art class, even if he wasn’t really interested in those things. He tightened his grip on his bag which contained all the supplies he needed for his next class, stopping when he saw a girl pushing another one in his way, blushing like mad, with her head hung low and holding a pink envelope in her hands.

He smiled sheepishly as he knew what was about to happen. Which it did. The girl stopped in front of him, and after stuttering something in the lines of ‘A-A-A-Aka…A-Akanishi-kun…’, she just stretched both of her hands, almost like shoving the envelope in his face, muttering a ‘Please accept this.’. He took the envelope, smiling and thinking that if the day started this good, maybe better things awaited him later on. After thanking her, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, writing down his phone number and handed it to her, before resuming his walk.

Looks like everything happened the way I though it would. He thought stepping into the huge hall. After all, this was the reason he started taking this class. What could the girls appreciate more at a man, besides his beauty, which he was aware of? Well, nothing more and nothing less that an artistic side, which was always supposed to be associated with sensitive, romantic and wonderful persons. So that’s how he ended up taking this class.

Never mind that, apparently his teacher really saw something in him, a real talent when it comes to painting or sketching portraits or nudes. And who was Jin to complain, when from time to time, his teacher would invite some really nice girls to be their models, which almost every time ended up in bed with? After all, that was what he wanted. And this class was no different at all. The teacher specifically said that the next class would be a special one, and that only meant one thing: sketching nudes. 

He licked his lips in anticipation, imagining a beautiful foreigner, with fair skin and some huge boobs which he could easily get into bed with later. Unlike his other male colleagues, that appreciated the beauty of their models in an artistic way, Jin was different. He actually looked deeper than that, and most of the time he ended up wishing something more than just watching and painting them.

After the teacher’s brief introduction, the model was invited into the classroom, Jin was holding his gaze only on the door where she should be coming through. The door opened and Jin just remained speechless, pinned in his seat, as the most beautiful creature he saw in his life came into view. The beautiful milky skin, the perfectly shaped eyebrows, the perfect pouty lips and her body wrapped into the fluffiest bathrobe ever, a navy blue color that brightened every single one of her nice features.

Except for the boobs, she was perfect, Jin thought as she walked with confidence that made him look in awe for a while, the only thing betraying her shyness being the slight tint of pink in her cheeks. Jin was purely amazed by the perfect creature in front of him. He licked his lips in anticipation, and after the teacher blabbered something that Jin was obviously not paying attention to, she let the bathrobe slip and that’s when Jin got the biggest surprise in his life: she was actually a he. A very feminine looking, alluring, beautiful and perfect male.

If he had listened to his teacher’s words earlier, he might not have been that surprised, and his eyes would not threaten to pop out of his sockets. As the guy, which he heard his teacher calling him Kamenashi-kun, took his position in which he was bound to stay for the next two hours with only three short breaks, Jin could only study the perfectly shaped body, for the first time in his life his state of arousal and pure lust taking over his entire being. He shook his head fervently, chasing those thoughts away like that could solve anything.

After all, he was bound to just stare at the guy for two hours and he had to keep his cool, avoiding to get obvious and alert his colleagues, his teacher or worse, the guy himself; a thing that was becoming harder and harder to do. He glanced around the class, not sure why the blush seemed to spread across the guy’s face. Seeing all of his female colleagues giggling or throwing some lustful looks at the guy, he understood instantly what that was about. He took his graphite pencil into his hand, and looking at the guy, studying his features, he began the sketch.

Unlike other times, apart from his instant and ravishing attraction for the model, he concentrated on doing his best and do the sketch the most realistic he could, thinking that such a beauty must be immortalized forever. He took his time, insisting on the piercing eyes and on the pouty, yet perfect lips, until he was satisfied with the result and descended to the torso and eventually to the exposed groin. 

Jin gulped, an unusual thing for him, as he studied the guy’s flaccid member, which wasn’t too big, but not too small either; actually in perfect harmony with the rest of the body, he thought. He imagined some pretty wild scenes which involved this Kamenashi guy’s member and his hands stroking it. For the second time he shook his head fervently, chasing the outrageous thoughts away from his head. No matter how beautiful this guy was, he was indeed a guy and Jin found the thought of touching another man repulsive, right? He asked inwardly, as in the last hour or so, these things began to sound more appealing to him.

When the model took his last break, Jin was the first one to leave his place and help the guy slip into his bathrobe, displaying a wide smile on his face. He offered the guy a bottle of water, thinking he might need it after standing still for such a long time. Jin struggled not to look too desperate in front of the guy, as his hands really wanted to feel that soft-looking, flawless skin. Instead he concentrated on looking into the guy’s eyes and telling him more about himself, and of course learning more about the model.

“If I haven’t known better, I would say you’re hitting on me, Akanishi-kun.” the younger one suddenly let out, giggling when Jin complimented him for his wonderful body. 

“And what if I am?” Jin asked, raising an eyebrow, eying the guy who was by now crimson red. He found that custom of quickly blushing really cute and adorable. He inwardly chuckled as the guy’s gaze redirected to the floor.

“I…” Kame began, but was interrupted by the older one, who hurried to calm him down about his intentions.

“Don’t worry, Kamenashi. I was just kidding.” He lied and, taking a piece of paper on which was written his phone number, he handed it to the model, continuing. “I can only hit on someone after I get to know that person better. So why don’t you call me after the class ends and we’ll see what we can do about the ‘get to know you better’ part.” 

“That’s a little better.” Kame replied faintly, hoping that the older one would not hear him, as Jin showed him a peace sign and returned to his seat, wearing the brightest smile on his pretty face.

The rest of the class passed quite quickly, Jin thought, when he worked with all his might to finish the accurate sketch. From time to time he would look into the model’s eyes, getting lost in them, inwardly giggling upon seeing the younger one blush deeply or avert his gaze. He found that gesture cute and extremely loveable and in no time the teacher thanked Kame, urging him to get dressed. 

Jin glanced to his classmates, the ones that were in his visual range, and saw that neither one of them managed to finish the sketch, while his was completed, with all the shadows and all that stuff. It pretty much surprised him when the teacher complimented him for his work and encouraged him to expose it at the school’s gallery. Jin thanked him, but refused since he wanted to keep it so it could remind him every day about the beautiful person. After all, the shy guy might never call him, right?

He packed his things carefully while thanking some of the colleagues who came to also compliment his work in the strangest way possible, from envious remarks to the purest words of amazement. He took the sheet off of the easel and rolled it so it could fit in his holding tube. That was specially destined for that. He greeted his classmates and stormed out of the building and out of the campus, on his way ignoring the same girl that gave him the letter earlier, which apparently was trying to ask him if he had read it. It was an interesting day, he thought, while strolling down the street, ignoring the girls that, like always, were gathered to see him pass. Only two things he had in mind right now: on which of his walls should he hang his sketch onto, once he’ll get to frame it, and the second… will this Kame guy call him?

~*~*~  
Three days later, while munching on a sandwich, looking at the framed sketch for which apparently neither one of the walls was good enough to be hung on, his phone rang. He answered casually, without looking at the caller ID or anything, just thinking wether the sketch would be better illuminated if he hung in to the wall opposite his huge window. 

“Um… Hello… Akanishi-kun?” came the reply from the other end of the line, a voice he didn’t recognize at first.

“Yeah. That’s me. And who are you?” he asked absentmindedly, taking another small bite of his food.

“It’s Kamenashi Kazuya… the… model…from the art class.” Kame answered and Jin could clearly feel the guy was struggling with his every uttered word.

“Oh, I never thought you would call me.” He said after gulping the bite of sandwich and lifting his eyes to the guy’s eyes, the one from the sketch, feeling like he was talking face to face. At some point, he could see the slightly pink color in his cheeks.

“I…I called you because I wanted to ask you if there is some place you’ll present your sketch…” the younger one managed to say in a slightly trembling voice. 

“Actually, I have it at home. You could come by and see it.” came the reply from Jin, without noticing what that simple minded answer might imply. The thing was that his mind was overtaken by the fact that the Kame actually called him, to think about something else.

“Yes. I will.” Kame let out in a too excited tone, Jin thought. “I mean… I really want to see the final result. You looked so concentrated in class, that I’m truly curious about what came out.”

“I see.” Jin replied, happy he’ll get a chance to see Kame again, and maybe get to know him better. He told him the address, and after a confirmation that he will get there in half an hour, they said their ‘See you later’ and ended the call.

~*~*~  
As promised, half an hour later, a few knocks were heard on his apartment door. Taking a look in his nearest mirror, making sure every single one of his hair strands were in their usual place, he opened the door, revealing the model, smiling a little embarrassed. He invited the younger one in the house, and after slipping out of his shoes, the younger one stopped there and kept fidgeting, in obvious need of finding his words.

“Just say it, whatever it is.” He urged Kame, looking into those mesmerizing brown orbs.

“Did you mean what you said in class, or was it really a joke?” he asked suddenly, almost too fast for Jin to understand. Almost.

“About hitting on you?” he asked, as the sudden question took him aback. Kame nodded, his gaze still directed at Jin, although his face was on fire. “Yeah. I did mean it.” He came frank about it, wishing this would lead in a good direction, and not ending up with the younger one punching him or something. “But the part with getting to know a person better before actually making a move was true also.” And for the first time, he meant it.

“But what if the other person doesn’t want to wait?” Kame let out in a low tone, feeling the blush spreading all over his face, reaching his ears.

“You mean…. You?” he asked smiling, finally getting the idea what the younger one wanted. After receiving a small nod, he continued. “Then I think I should show you the sketch on our way to the bedroom. After all I already saw you naked.” He smirked and snaked a hand around Kame’s neck. “But first I must ask you… why this change?”

“It’s only natural to want to see you naked, since you already saw me, right?” Kame replied, his tone finally normal, once the warmth of Jin’s hand made him feel at peace.

“Why did I have to meet you like this?” Jin joked, kissing Kame’s ear while guiding him to the wall on which the sketch was hanged. He took the smaller form into his arms, both of his hands slipping under the younger one’s shirt, finally getting to touch the flawless skin. 

“Because you wouldn’t otherwise.” Came the honest and perfectly true reply, as Kame turned around a bit to face him, placing his hands onto Jin’s shoulders. Those were the only words he managed to say before the pair of plumped lips which he only wished he could taste finally fell upon his. 

Title: Why did I have to meet you like this? SEQUEL  
Beta by: jin_no_shitshuji  
Pairing: AKame  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: AU, Smut  
A/N: Read the first part HERE. This it’s for the lovely Nori-chan (norilys) ♥♥♥

“Why did I have to meet you like this?” Jin joked, kissing Kame’s ear while guiding him to the wall on which the sketch was hung. He took the smaller form into his arms, both of his hands slipping under the younger one’s shirt, finally getting to touch the flawless skin. 

“Because you wouldn’t otherwise.” Came the honest and perfectly true reply, as Kame turned around a bit to face him, placing his hands onto Jin’s shoulders. Those were the only words he managed to say before the pair of plumped lips which he only wished he could taste finally fell upon his. 

It felt a bit weird, Jin thought as he circled Kame’s waist, his tongue probing the wet cavern in its quest to reach every single corner available. Weird in a good way, stirring something inside him that he never thought a guy could do. Drunk by tasting the intoxicating lovejuice from the person in front of him, the same perverted images that had during the class started to creep into his mind. He was brought back to reality when Kame broke the kiss and pulled apart, flushed face and slightly parted pinkish lips.

“The sketch.” Kame reminded him, turning towards it and studying it. “Amazing!” he let out with a wide smile spread across his beautiful face, which Jin found extremely cute.

“Really?” Jin scratched the back of his head, overwhelmed by the compliment he received. 

“It looks better than a picture. So realistic!” he exclaimed, trailing one finger over it, and Jin could’ve sworn that he saw some kind of spark into his brown orbs.

“Thank you.” He replied sincerely, taking a look at the sketch and feeling proud of his work for the first time in his life. He saw a tint of pink color spreading across Kame’s cheeks and his genuine, wide smile turned into an embarrassed one in a flash.

“I’ve just realized… You hung it on your wall…” he let out almost as a whisper, his gaze suddenly falling to the floor.

“Yeah, I did.” Came the reply in a blunt tone, Jin never getting the meaning of Kame’s words, instead wondering what might’ve happed to the guy.

“Why?” 

“Eh? Why? I don’t know.” He lied, finally understanding the guy’s words. Instead of telling him, making a fool of himself in the process, he thought he might show it to the guy, in the bedroom, as the initial plan implied. 

He approached the smaller form and grabbing his chin with two of his fingers, he lifted his face until they were both at the same level, pressing a few kisses on the pouty lips, on both of the pinkish cheeks and onto the tip of the crooked nose. “I’ll show you why.” He whispered, grabbing the guy’s wrist and guiding them both inside the bedroom.

“Because…” he kissed Kame fully on the lips before continuing “… I wanted to taste those lips right there in the classroom.” He placed another one and another one until Kame closed his eyes and puckered his lips expecting the next one. Then, he pulled back a bit just to enjoy that pretty face which now seemed more appealing than he thought. He played a bit with the rim of Kame’s sweater before he pulling it, helped by the guy, who lifted his hands up so it could be easily removed. 

“Because I wanted to kiss this mole you have here.” He leaned forward and kissed the mole on other guy’s arm, in the same time lifting the wifebeater and also stripping the guy from it. 

“Because… ” he teasingly caressed the flawless torso, making the model’s breath hitch. “… I’ve been dying to feel this skin under my palm.” He bit his lower lip as it was more than he expected, the milky skin had the perfect texture and it was softer than any other girl he touched. “And touch these pretty little nipples of yours.” He proceeded in doing so, pinching them, earning a soft, almost inaudible moan from Kame.

“Because I wanted…” he let out in the most sensual voice he could utter while working on stripping the guy from his pants and underwear. “… to have you naked on my bed.” He pulled the other one’s pants down, along with his briefs, smiling content as the awakened member came into view. 

Kame complied with his wish, climbing onto the bed and taking the same position as the one he sat in that time in class. Only one thing changed, that was his member standing proudly and Jin licked his lips in anticipation, enjoying the mesmerizing view. It was more than he could ask for. His member twitched when the model finally uttered something.

“Now it’s my turn to see you naked.” Kame let out, eying the man in front of him. “Strip for me, Jin.” He urged him and the only thing Jin could do was to comply with his request.

He peeled all of his clothes one by one under the intense and lustful gaze of the model, discarding them on the floor while still studying the body in front of him, that apparently he never got tired of. When the last piece of clothing fell to the floor, he threw himself on the bed, right between the model’s now parted legs, rubbing their groins against each other, both of them moaning at the heavenly contact.

Hovering on top of Kame, he took a moment to admire the flushed face under him, before letting out his last reason for hanging the sketch onto the wall. “Because I wanted to have you.” 

“I’m all yours.” Came the reply from the panting form that bucked his hips up, in search for that wonderful friction.

Jin crashed their lips together, caressing the sides of the model’s torso, rubbing their groins together as muffled moans filled the room. 

“Turn around.” He urged Kame, who did as he was told, landing on all fours as Jin picked up a small bottle and coated his fingers with the liquid, smearing the remains around the puckered hole that came into his view.

He didn’t exactly know what he was doing, but he heard something about the preparation and about that position as being the less painful of all so he thought that was the right way to do it. He slipped one of his fingers into the tight hole, while his free hand grabbed Kame’s shaft and began pumping it. The model hissed at the sudden intrusion and Jin stopped for a second, making sure the guy was ok. All of his worries disappeared when Kame rocked his body, obviously wanting some more. Jin inserted the second digit, carefully, feeling his own member twitch, knowing that the same tightness will envelop his member soon. 

Kame grabbed the sheets as a wave of pain shot through his body and Jin stilled for a moment, almost on the verge of pulling his fingers out, when the other one voiced out in a broken tone, between pants for air. “Kiss me.” Jin let the now leaking with precum shaft unattended, bending over and capturing Kame’s lips in a needy kiss. He brought the free hand to one of the small pinkish nubs and pinched it, rubbing it against his fingers. 

The younger one moaned into the kiss, his tongue becoming more daring, dancing around Jin’s in a maddening way, as the latter began thrusting his fingers in and out of the enticing and tight entrance. His free hand once again closed around Kame’s member and began pumping it furiously as he inserted the third digit, stretching the hole, preparing it for the main event. Feeling the model’s body stiffen, he deepened the kiss, stroking his tongue with his own sleep muscle and gently sucking it, trying to divert him from the pain.

Kame moaned into the kiss, giving him the cue to go further, onto the next stages which both of them were eager to get to. Breaking the kiss, Jin took a few moments to nib on the now swollen lower lip before taking his place between Kame’s legs. Still stroking the model’s shaft, he pulled the fingers out, replacing them instantly with his throbbing shaft, groaning deeply as the tight channel engulfed him inch by inch.

He couldn’t suppress a cry of pleasure when he was deeply buried inside, leaning forward and gluing his body to Kame’s back, placing a few kisses onto his nape, making sure he was ok. As much as he wanted to slip in slowly, he couldn’t when lust overtook his own being and all he wanted was to be fully inside the man he craved for since their first meeting. 

When the younger one’s breath returned to normal and the pants turned into moans, he slowly began to move, letting the velvety walls milk his shaft. Heaven. Or better, he thought as he thrust inside that enticing hole, one of his hands stroking Kame’s shaft in the same rhythm, while the other one grabbed firmly the latter’s waist. 

Loud moans spilled out of Kame’s mouth as Jin changed the angle and hit the magic spot inside of him, the sheets crumpling under the weight of his emotions. He began rocking his body, meeting Jin’s thrusts, feeling closer and closer to his release. 

Jin’s movements became frantic, his mind not being able to process anything except the urgent need to explode inside this beautiful being. Panting hard, with drops of sweat covering his face, he kept thrusting, aiming for that certain spot, his hand imitating the movement until he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Chanting a ‘Kazu’ which he didn’t knew where it came from, he came hard, spurting his load inside Kame, hitting for the last time the magic spot which sent the younger one over the edge instantly. 

Kame let out a loud cry of pleasure, his hands clutching the sheets tighter as the pleasure overtook his entire being. He exploded into Jin’s hand and his knees suddenly feeling too weak to sustain him, he felt limp on the mattress. With a last strain, Jin got off him and turning the smaller form towards him, he kissed him fully onto the lips before hugging him, pulling him closer. The afterglow never felt as wonderful as that one.

“I’ll ask you again: why did I have to meet you like this?” he suddenly uttered while he held Kame’s waist firmly. 

“If your question has deeper meaning, I’m afraid I’m not getting it.” The model pointed out, frowning.

“I mean… It was weird meeting you in this kind of situation and it’s even weirder doing it without even getting to know each other.” Jin replied, snuggling closer to the other one.

“We have all the time in the world to get to know each other.” Kame stated, kissing the tip of Jin’s nose, smiling assuringly.

“Yes, we do.” He agreed, realizing it was much more about the younger one than meets the eye.

And he needed to be honest with himself. If, at first he asked that question because he felt extremely attracted to the model, but considered him as the other female models that got into his bed and then out of his life in an instant, he asked the same question for the second time with another meaning. He realized that the earlier session they had was the beginning of something beautiful, and not the end as it was until now with all those girls. He wished he would’ve met Kame in different circumstances, taking time to get to know each other and only then letting things go that far. But, as second thought, Kame wasn’t like those girls, he was someone special. And who was Jin to question Kame’s decision to proceed to action and then getting to know each other? He was sure everything will work just fine between them, as long as the beautiful model with milky skin will stay by his side.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
